Atrum Angelus
by jubei zankage
Summary: Dark Angel: Naruto was given the Kyuubi for one reason, it was a last ditch effort by Minato to control the Sephiroth gene, but all does not go as planned, and Naruto just might become Sephiroth’s new body, or worse NarutoXFF7 Naru X Tifa
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I'm starting another story, but the idea was too good to resist, so I bring you Atrum Angelus

Dark Angel: Naruto was given the Kyuubi for one reason, it was a last ditch effort by Minato to control the Sephiroth gene, but all does not go as planned, and Naruto just might become Sephiroth's new body, or worse NarutoXFF7 Naru X Tifa

AN: Be warned, I am going to use quite a bit of Latin

"Speech"

'Thought'

**Demon/Sephiroth**

Summon

_Flash Back_

--SCENE CHANGE--

I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy VII

Naruto was falling, fast towards his death; Jiraiya had thrown him into a bottomless gorge after all. Naruto however suddenly found himself in a fucking sewer "Why does the weird shit always happen to me" He spoke to no one, before he noticed a few things, first the pipes on the otherwise barren walls seemed to be flowing with blue or red chakra, however the red pipes, as he looked down the corridor turned black, and went into a room on the side, which Naruto promptly investigated.

"**So you have come, Naruto Strife**" came the cold voice of a man standing in the open cage, he had long silver hair, wore a black cloak, and held a blood drenched katana at least three meters long. Behind him laid the chopped up remains of the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" the young blonde replied, frightened at what he saw, the demon, kyuubi was dead, and this man didn't even look winded, let alone have a single scratch or bruise

"**No, your father was given the name Minato Namikaze by his orphanage, and you were given your mother's family name of Uzumaki, your grandfather is Cloud Strife**"

"You know who my parents are?" Naruto asked the man

"**Only your father Naruto, my name is Sephiroth, did you come here for the fox's power?**" the man, now named Sephiroth replied

"Yes, Sephiroth, I did"

"**Then I shall offer you much more power, accept it unless you wish to fall upon the rocks below**"

"Very well, Sephiroth" Naruto replied as Sephiroth walked into Naruto's body, fusing with, and forever changing the boy

--BACK OUTSIDE--

Naruto awoke, a surge of malevolent black chakra covering his body, and then a long katana shot out from the surge striking into the cliff.

"No, it can't be; the one thing Minato wanted to prevent" Jiraiya said as he backed away from the cliff "Sephiroth, he can't return and especially not through Naruto"

Naruto was holding onto the cliff with his, no Sephiroth's blade, Muramase, the young blond flipped around the hilt and shot up to Jiraiya's position and landing in front of the toad sanin. Naruto slowly looked up at his sensei and opened his eyes, now glowing blue and slitted. "Hello ero-senin, the fox is dead" Naruto spoke as the blade in the cliff dissipated into a light blue energy, flowing into the sky and into Naruto.

"That sword, no you were supposed to" Jiraiya started as he backed away

"Sephiroth killed Kyuubi; following him was the only way to survive" Naruto answered before the hermit could even ask

'**Now Naruto you must rest for the final exam, I will train you in your dreams' **Sephiroth thought to his new host, who for the time being could not be transformed into the warrior's new body

"Okay ero-senin, explain" Naruto barked at his teacher

"Sephiroth was the most powerful warrior in all history, your family has been cursed with his existence, he was a war hero during the second great shinobi war, the secret weapon of the unstoppable mist village, after the war he went insane and almost destroyed the world, I don't know how but he infected one of your father, the fourth Hokage's parents"

"So it's true that the Yondaime is my father" Naruto asked the hermit with a harsh scowl

"Yes, the 'Sephiroth gene' as they call it was passed down to you by him; I am guessing a remnant of Sephiroth is what killed the fox. Naruto he is not someone to trust, be careful"

"I get it, but I will let him train me, we have a mental link now" Naruto started

"That's fine, but don't let him make you some psychopathic murderer okay"

--ON THE WAY BACK TO THE VILLAGE--

As Naruto and Jiraiya walked home the two of them noticed something odd, two black panther-like creatures jumped in front of them, and lunged towards the two; Naruto leaped into action, throwing a pair of kunai, hitting the left one in the cranium, killing it instantly, the other kunai wedged itself in the other creature's shoulder, which ran off and Naruto, idiotically ran after it. After a few minutes of running Naruto lost the beast, but found something interesting. It was a gorgeous woman who was slumped against a tree, seemingly frozen in time.

"Hello" Naruto said to the girl, she was wearing black shorts that stopped above her knees, a black sleeveless vest, white tank top, and leather gloves and boots. Her body was perfect, she had long hair that went halfway down her back, and gorgeous chocolate eyes. Naruto tried again "Hello miss are you okay"

'**it is no use, she is literally frozen in time, accept this gift, and if you deem fit to do so, heal her' **after Sephiroth finished three Chakra points in Naruto's right arm bubbled into materia, shooting unbearable pain through the genin. Naruto then held his right arm as he stimulated the first Materia, and the girl was able to see and hear and anything else she should be able to.

"Cloud" she said quietly

"No, I'm the super ninja extraordinaire Naruto Uzumaki er I mean Strife" Naruto said

"Definitely shouldn't have let Yuffie get cloud" the girl mumbled to herself "So I guess I was frozen in time, my name's Tifa Lockheart, nice to meet you, Naruto, are you related to Cloud Strife?" she was smiling at Naruto

"Yeah, apparently he's my grandfather" Naruto replied with a blush "You should probably come back to Konoha with me"

"Okay" Tifa replied as Jiraiya walked up, his eyes bulging out of his sockets "WOAH SHE'S HOTTER THAN YOR ORIOKE NO JUTSU" Jiraiya shouted

"Your what?" Tifa yelled

"It's an anti-pervert technique based off of transformation" He answered "Now let's go Tifa-chan"

"Okay, Naruto" She happily replied before the three went back to the leaf village

--LEAF VILLAGE, HOKAGE'S OFFICE--

"Naruto-kun, it's good to see you" came the Hokage's happy voice as the three walked into his office

"Nice to see you too, Oji-san"

"Well, I understand Jiraiya overdid your training"

"He was working on helping me control the Kyuubi's power, but something happened"

"What happened?"

"Sephiroth killed the fox" Naruto answered

"Sephiroth, you really are descended from Cloud" Tifa said frightened

"Yes, he killed the fox, and shared his power with me, after he told me about cloud" Naruto explained to Tifa and the two old sages

"Well, I suggest you rest, Naruto, who is this"

"Cutie" Naruto finished, causing a blush from Tifa before he continued "Her name is Tifa Lockheart, she was trapped in some kind of time space Jutsu, but Sephiroth helped me undo it"

--CHUNIN EXAM ARENA: BEFORE THE MATCHES BEGAN --

The contestants were all waiting, Naruto and Sasuke hat ten more minutes to arrive, and Sasuke walked in, wearing his all black version of his normal outfit. (Queue Sephiroth theme, the organ one not one winged angel) five minutes later, Naruto walked in slowly, wearing black boots, black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and a tight black trench coat which was buttoned from the collar to the waist, his once blonde hair dyed silver. "Sorry, finishing up my training" Naruto said as he calmly stepped in line.

The hokage then spoke "Dignitaries, members of the audience, and most importantly, contestants, I thank you all for coming. Now is the time when you must shine forth your greatest skills, now you must be stronger than ever before, now you must fight for the pride of yourselves and your countrymen" he took a pause "Brave ninja, show us your might, will, intellect and most of all, your integrity. Let the final test of the Chunin examinations begin!"

--END CHAPTER 1--

So what do you think? Before you ask Naruto has a wind, time, and restore materia

A few things need to be asked first and less important is if you mind me having Naruto get the quirk of using Latin names for his Materia based magic

Second is if he should learn any of Yuffie or Tifa's Limit Breaks

Third is if he should use the Muramase against Neji and or Garra

Last is what other Materia he should have other than Enemy Skill, Bahamut, and Neo Bahamut

Thank you and Review


	2. Chapter 2

Atrum Angelus Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts

The hokage then spoke "Dignitaries, members of the audience, and most importantly, contestants, I thank you all for coming. Now is the time when you must shine forth your greatest skills, now you must be stronger than ever before, now you must fight for the pride of yourselves and your countrymen" he took a pause "Brave ninja, show us your might, will, intellect and most of all, your integrity. Let the final test of the Chunin examinations begin!"

Genma then looked at the genin, mostly, Naruto and Neji, as he signaled the other genin up to the rafters "Okay guys, same rules as the prelims, don't die" the two then walked into their positions

--STANDS--

Kiba shouted over to Hinata "Hey Hinata I found us seats" the seats happened to be next to a conspicuously beautiful woman, so Hinata made sure to sit between her and Kiba "No fair" he quietly grumbled

"Hey, you're Hinata and Kiba from squad eight right" the woman asked

"H-How do y-you know t-that we are m-miss?" Hinata stuttered

"Naruto is really proud of how strong you are, Hinata, and he likes to brag about 'beating Kiba's wolfish little ass' so I know about you two, my name's Tifa Lockheart"

--ARENA--

"You will lose this match, it is your fate" Neji said confidently as he assumed the Jyuuken stance

Naruto looked up and replied "Fortuna est iustus indulgeo illorum quoque pallens ut subpono suus semita, Neji"

"What does that blabberish even mean?"

Naruto then clarified "Fate is just the excuse of those too weak to forge their own path, Neji"

"That just shows how little you know, Uzumaki" Neji retorted

"Neji, as I expected, your response proves your weakness, oh and it's Strife, I found out I'm a direct blood descendant of Cloud Strife" Naruto answered before he threw two kunai at Neji who side stepped the kunai and charged Naruto. Naruto met his attack with his very basic taijutsu, but somehow managed not to get his chakra points blocked off.

"How" Neji asked in reference to Naruto not having his chakra points blocked off

"The Hyuuga style is very rigid, Neji, and thus I knew what the form of your attacks would be" after Naruto finished saying this he held up his right arm and said a single word "Ventus" (Wind) and the wind around Neji turned into a violent whirlwind, cutting into the Hyuuga, who intelligently used Kaiten. This exchange continued, Naruto attacked, Neji used Kaiten for ten minutes

"You are within my divination field, eight trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" Neji charged Naruto "Two" he said Striking the blonde "Four" Neji continued "Eight, Sixteen, Thirty-two" the barrage pummeled the blonde "Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms" Neji exclaimed as he finally finished knocking Naruto to the ground

--Stands--

"Father, wasn't that" a young Hyuuga said to Hiashi

"Yes but how did Neji learn it"

"He probably recreated it, a lot of martial artists did that a while back" Tifa said to the Hyuuga head "'If you can't beat it learn it' like my old sensei used to say"

"And you are?" Hiashi asked the woman

"Tifa Lockheart, Naruto's sparring partner" She answered "Now this match can really begin"

--ARENA-- (Queue one winged angel, either version preferably the advent children remix)

Naruto stood up, and looked at his opponent, he knew what he needed to do, but why not drag it out a bit and look cool.

"You cannot win; I have blocked your Chakra points"

'Sephiroth, you listening, I need to borrow your chakra for a while' Naruto thought to his new sensei

'**I thought you would never ask, Strife' **Sephiroth replied as he did as he was requested. Through his Byakugan, Neji saw the impossible, chakra filled Naruto's chakra coils, not blue Chakra, Not elemental chakra, not the red chakra Hiashi had warned him of, not purple chakra like Sasuke had displayed, no this chakra was BLACK and seemingly evil, much more so than the dark chakra the Uchiha had displayed. The Uzumaki held his right hand out to his side and a bluish glow appeared in his hand, Neji charged again and as he was about to strike he barely saw it, but Naruto held a long katana, Muramase, this caused Neji to stop his attack and Naruto looked up at the Hyuuga "Now Neji, let us begin in earnest, Veni, o manicipium of fortuna (come, oh slave of fate)"

"Again with the blabber, Strife" Neji replied as he readied a kunai

"I said come oh slave of fate, so why do you hesitate, Neji Hyuuga" after this Neji charged the silver haired idiot, and his chest opened up from an unseen slash

"Ugh, how can a looser like you?"

"Don't ever use that word again filth, you are not even worth spitting on" Naruto flipped away from Neji, landing on the rim of the arena "Neji what do you treasure most, give me the pleasure of taking it away" after saying this Naruto did two quick slashes, and a large portion of the rim of the arena began to fall towards Neji

"So is it your heart" Naruto asked as Neji dodged the debris

Naruto focused chakra through his blade, smiling that creepy, evil, 'are you ready to bring me the pleasure of your death' smile "No, I would assume it is" Naruto began and disappeared, Neji looking terrified, Naruto appeared in front of Neji and coldly said "your eyes, Hyuuga" Naruto then slashed at Neji's eyes calling out "Vesica Arcus (Blade Arc)" Neji barely dodged the blow to his face, but a flash of chakra flew to Neji, cutting him low on the forehead, his blood covering his eyes, Neji wiped the blood out, but more took its place.

"What did you do looser"

"I thought I warned you, filth, now I shall kill you" Naruto disappeared again, Neji was cut across the back, the chest, his arms and legs practically destroyed before Genma called the match

Naruto then heard Sephiroth's twisted voice call out to him **"Congratulations on your victory Strife, as promised I present you with your first summon materia, Bahamut" **Naruto tensed, hiding the pain as he walked back up to the waiting area and watched the next match, Sasuke Uchiha Vs. Gaara

---END CHAPTER 2---

Okay you guys like it now to go over techs

Kaiten: Heavenly spin or Rotation in the English dub, a member of the Hyuuga clan can coat himself in chakra, then rotate to deflect enemy attacks

Ventus: Wind, the basic air magic, called Aero in final fantasy

Vesica Arcus: Blade arc: Your average Energy blade attack, swung horizontally, due to the length of Muramase it can become utterly massive within a few yards of the slash, Naruto's first Limit Break

Yes I am starting with powerful summons, and he will get Enemy Skill while looking for Tsunade

I will be sending Naruto to Hidden Cloud so he can meet and also be with Yugito

Review, I will answer any questions you have in the next chapter


End file.
